Naruto Uzumaki: Scarlet ANBU
by joshkimchi10
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a prodigy among all others. He became a genin at age 5, and ANBU at age 7 and ANBU captain at age 10. Naruto only gets stronger as time flies. Watch as Naruto progresses through his life, both socially and physically.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story that I have thought about for a long time but really didn't find any so here it is! Hope you enjoy and I would appreciate ANY AND ALL feedback and suggestions! Anyway thank you, enjoy, and have a wonderful day!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTTTTTOO**

**IMPORTANT: There will be a lot of things different from the original. For one, Itachi does not kill his whole clan, just the Uchihas involved, such as Fugaku, the elders, and others. Also, This will be a Naruto, Fem-Sasuke(Satsuki), Samui fanfiction. Satsuki is not a arrogant piece of poop, but a sweet, charming and cunning girl. The Kumo kidnapping does not happen, instead they actually sign a different treaty that will go on next chapter. Also, Danzo is not a bad guy, but a key advisor to the Hokage, ROOT will be active and alive, keeping Konoha safe. Iwa will be hostile towards Konoha due to the last war and Kiri will still be in a civil war. Suna will have shaky terms with Konoha due to their missions being given to Konoha, as per the original. **

_**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a prodigy among all others. He became a genin at age 5, and ANBU at age 7 and ANBU captain at age 10. Naruto only gets stronger as time flies. Watch as Naruto progresses through his life, both socially and physically!**_

A Scarlet blur raced through the night of Konohagakure to the ANBU headquarters. As the figure approached his destination, he slowed and went up to the mission desk.

"ANBU Fox reporting in for completion of an S-Ranked mission"

"That is the seventh one this month Fox, go rest for a week or two. You earned it." The ANBU commander said

Fox nodded as he went to his room. He took off his mask, revealing his piercing blue eyes as he took off his clothes and went to shower. As soon as he finished, he went to his bed and dropped, dead tired both mentally and physically from the mission.

_**The Next Morning**_

The sun glared brightly through the window as Fox slowly awoke. He rubbed his eyes, as he slowly got out of bed. He went to the restroom, brushed his teeth, showered, put on a new set of ANBU clothes, put on his mask and walked out of his room to the breakfast area. Fox got a tray of food and sat down to go eat.

"Oh Fooxxxyyy" Arms wrapped around his chest as a purple haired ANBU snuggled into him.

" *Sigh* Anko why do you do this to me every time I see you?", Fox asked as he struggled to get the older woman off of him.

"Because it's fun and I love to be around my adorable little Foxy" The now known Anko said as she tightly held her grip

Fox sighed as he replied, "Can you at least get off my back so I can eat in peace?"

Anko slowly got off, "Fine, but how was your mission?"

"It was difficult to maneuver but i did it, nothing I couldn't handle", Fox replied as he gobbled up his food

He finished eating and was headed out the door when a ANBU appeared next to him

"Hokage-sama requires your presence taicho"

Fox nodded as he disappeared in swirls of raging winds to the front of the Hokage Tower. He entered and nodded politely to the attendant who nodded back at him. He walked up the staircase and went in front of the Hokage office and knocked. After hearing a "Come in" from the Hokage, he opened the door and kneeled in front of him. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, also known as the third "Shinobi no Kami" and wielder of the 5 elements was at his desk signing papers left and right, grumbling about something but Fox had a clear idea what it might be about.

"Hokage-sama, you requested me." Fox said

"Ahh yes Fox, please stand and sit down, we have much to discuss." the Sandaime said as he put his pen down. "But first, take off your mask, Naruto-kun. Said person took off his mask, revealing his blue eyes, 8 whisker marks, and blood red hair.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, graduated at the age of 5, became ANBU at 7 and ANBU captain at 10, also known as the "Second Red Death", known for taking on the most S-Ranked missions in a career and being one of the fastest man alive, a S-Ranked ninja nearing SS-Ranked ninja in the Bingo books, 70 million Ryo dead or alive from Iwa and 30 million dead or alive from Kiri. He was a fuinjutsu master, along with a Ninjutsu specialist and kenjutsu master and has a flee on sight order on almost all nations and most importantly, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and son of the famous Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the first Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki. No one but the Sandaime, Naruto, Jiraiya and Kakashi and a few select people knew this.

"Now I understand that you are one of our most powerful ANBU, but due to some circumstances I have decided to demote you back to Jonin to disguise as a genin." Naruto frowned at this. "I require you to take out a traitor within our midst, one chunin named Mizuki. He has been acting suspicious lately, coming to the tower frequently and found him in my office twice now. I want to know who he is working for and what is his target. You will be in the academy during the final semester of the graduating class that he is teaching. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Naruto said as he had a look of disapproval but did not say anything else.

Hiruzen's eyes softened, "Naruto… I have watched you grow into a fine shinobi, but I want you to interact with kids your age. All you hang around with are other ANBU agents and it hurts to see you grew up too fast. Please promise me you will at least try to get to know them, don't push them back okay?"

"Hai, jiji" Naruto whispered softly as Sarutobi smiled and dismissed him. Naruto put on his fox mask and disappeared in a burst of speed as he headed home to rest. His mind was still registering the fact that he did not have to do missions anymore. He was not going to stop training however, seeing as he was trying to remake the Hiraishin that his father made and to master his current arsenal of jutsus and his taijutsu. When it was night time, he went out to the his father's head to watch the stars sparkle. He laid down and was relaxing when he sensed a signature he has not sensed for a while.

"Hey Itachi-senpai" Naruto said as Itachi came out of the shadows

"How did you mission go otouto?" Itachi asked as he magically took out pocky and layed down next to him.

"It was a success, did you hear about me getting demoted?"

"Yea, and I'm glad, you overworked yourself too much little Naru." Itachi replied as he gently tapped Naruto on the head, making him pout as he was being treated like a child.

"I'll miss it but jiji was right when he said I grew up too fast so I'm just gonna relax and make some friends and hopefully have fun." Naruto said when he heard Itachi snicker

"Fun? At the academy?" Itachi asked as he started laughing gently.

"Hey at least I'll have more time to be with your rather attractive sister." Naruto said as he snickered when Itachi gave a dark oppressing aura.

"Naruto, if you ever do anything funny to her, I will kill you" Itachi said as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "You know I have liked her since she and I met, and you know I would never do such a thing to anyone."

That was true, Itachi knew it. Naruto, despite having a time for killing and being ruthless to his enemies, was the purest soul out there, always being nice and positive. Itachi knew if his sister and Naruto dated, he would one hundred percent trust Naruto to take care of her. Itachi smiled and nodded his head as they both stared into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the amazing support and comments on my first chapter! That really appreciates me and inspires me to keep going so keep commenting either compliments or criticism. Feedback is key to making this story a good one so please, comment what you think should happen or what should I refocus on! Anyway, on with the story!**

**This story will give some background information about his two future girlfriends. This is not a combat or action chapter but after this one will be a ton so stay tuned for that. Make sure to read the end as I have a important thing to request.**

_Two Weeks later_

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

RIIINGGGGG!

*SLAM* Naruto's hand went towards his alarm clock as he grumpily woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he realized today was the day he goes back to the dreadful academy. He realized the time so he sped to his bathroom, dressed up, and went to the academy with 10 minutes on the clock. He ran to the class room and slammed the door open as the bell rang.

"SAFFFE" Naruto exclaimed as the whole class looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Excuse me but who might you be?" A chunin teacher asked as he looked towards the redhead.

"Is this not class A-301? Naruto asked and the teacher shook his head as he replied, "That is the next door young man" the teacher chuckled as Naruto's face turned red and ran to the correct room. Naruto gently opened the door this time as he faced his new teacher.

"I assume you are Naruto Uzumaki, am I correct?" A black haired ponytail chunin with a scar on his face asked.

"Yes, and sorry for being late, I got lost on the road of life" Naruto replied as he grinned. A certain grey haired individual sneezed and thought "_probably must be getting a cold, even though it's summer." _

The chunin facefaulted as he shouted " GET TO YOUR SEAT NOW MR. UZUMAKI!"

Naruto scurried to a seat in the back as the class laughed when he spotted Satsuki. He took the seat to her right and sat down. Satsuki was a average height girl, with beautiful black hair and shining black eyes with a amazing figure. He had known her ever since they were 4, just playing around and growing their relationship. They were always together even when Naruto graduated but after he joined ANBU, they stopped being together always but stayed in close touch. They both liked each other, but both were also too scared to ruin their friendship so they both stayed quiet. (**A/N: HEHEHEHE NOT FOR LONGGGGG)**

"Hello class, my name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your chunin instructor for your final year. Please behave and do well so that you may become proud genins of the leaf! So today we will be reviewing about…"

Naruto tuned out in boredom as Iruka went through the history of Konoha. He looked around to see that all the major clan heirs were in this class. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Satsuki Uchiha was all here.

He was getting restless so he asked Satsuki quietly, "hey Satsuki, how's your training?" Naruto asked.

Satsuki smiled as she replied "good, how did your last mission go, you left without telling me."

Satsuki pouted as Naruto gently poked her forehead and said, "I was in a hurry, I can't tell you about everything that goes on in my life like I did before now can I?"

Satsuki then asked as her mind finally registered what was going on.

"Wait, WHY ARE YOU IN THE ACADEMY?" Satsuki shouted.

The whole class looked at them as Iruka said, "Ms. Uchiha, I suggest you refrain from shouting or it will be a trip to the grandmaster's office. Do you understand young lady?" Satsuki turned red from embarrassment as she nodded her head timidly.

"Now, to make up for shouting in my class, what was the Yondaime's signature move and what did he do in the second shinobi war?" Iruka asked as he waited patiently for the answer.

"Um…" Satsuki stammered when everyone heard a voice next to her.

"The Yondaime's signature move was the Hiraishin, and he earned the title of "Yellow Flash" by taking on 3 battalions of Iwa troops, killing all with the Hiraishin in a matter of seconds." Naruto answered for Satsuki as the whole class was in awe of what they just heard.

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki, but I believed I asked Ms. Satsuki." Iruka said irritably.

Naruto replied, "Well I answered it so move on with the lesson" as Iruka sighed and started talking about the second war.

"Thank you" Satsuki whispered as Naruto smiled and nodded. They both groaned as they listened to the rest of the lecture but was saved by the lunch bell a hour later. They went to go eat in a secluded corner.

They were approached by Kiba and a few others behind him as the feral one said, "What do you think you are doing to my girl?" as the kids behind him started cracking their knuckles.

"For the last time Kiba, I will not date you nor will I ever like you so back off and go away, I assure you Naruto can whoop all of you in less than a few seconds.

"As if this shrimp can beat me, I am the alpha male in the academy, this kid is just a wannabe ninja" Kiba replied as he felt a strong force on him. Kiba and his friends trembled as they felt a feeling that made them want to kill themselves.

"The next time you try to make a move on Satsuki when she doesn't want to date you or have anything to do with you, I will take your head and shove it up your ass, do you understand me?"

Naruto said as Kiba nodded and ran away, his friends close behind him.

"Thank you Naruto, that guy is a absolute pain in the asshole." Satsuki said as she hugged him from behind.

Naruto blushed lightly as he replied "No worries, but if he does that again, make sure to let me know, I'll whoop his ass for ya".

Naruto then smiled as they just relaxed for the rest of lunch and went inside when the bell rang.

Naruto was bored out of his mind when the last two words that Iruka said registered in his mind

"_Taijutsu time"_ Naruto heard when he jolted awake, grabbed Satsuki and carried her bridal style as she blushed, and ran out the door to the academy training grounds.

"YOU BAKA, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN" Satsuki said as she bonked Naruto on the head hard to leave a lump.

"Y-y-yes ma'am" Naruto replied as he shivered in fear. A scary Satsuki is something that even he can be scared of.

The rest of the class caught up, and they began

Taijo VS Ken,

Fuu VS Suri

etc..

The matches went on and on until Naruto heard his name.

"Naruto VS Kiba" Iruka said as the last two competitors got in the ring

"Ready to get your ass whooped tomato?" Kiba asked as the whole class laughed, minus the clan heads.

Satsuki shook her head, "_Kiba just fucked up"_. There was a shadow in Naruto's eyes as he said "Tom-at-o?"

"Haijame!" Iruka said as he started the match.

Naruto disappeared and appeared behind KIba.

"NO ONE CALLS ME TOMATO!" Naruto exclaimed as he went through hand seals.

_Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi(Hidden Leaves special fingers jutsu: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH) _

Naruto exclaimed as he shoved his fingers right up his bumhole, making Kiba jump 100 feet into the air holding his butt as he screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" like a girl and landing in a thorn bush, making the whole class laugh with tears in their eyes, including Iruka.

"Shousha, Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed as he tries to stop laughing and Kiba returning, face all red and pricked with embarrassment and anger. Iruka settles the class down and dismisses them.

Naruto chuckles, "_This is gonna be a fun year, hehehehe" _Naruto thought as he walked to Ichiraku's for a quick meal before he headed home. As he was eating, Naruto sensed a ANBU shunshinning next to him.

"Taicho, the Hokage requests your presence" A cat-faced ANBU said as Naruto nodded and asked with a mouth full of noodles "Owkaauy, Hoiwe arue rou douing Caut? (How are you doing cat?)

Cat giggled as she replied "Good, but boring without our prankster in the HQ, anyway go to the Hokage's office, he says it's urgent". Cat then shunshinned out of there as Naruto finished eating and sped to the Hokage tower. He zoomed through the front accountant desk and went straight through the Hokage's door.

"Hey jiji, what did ya summon me here for?" Naruto asked before he sees a very attractive blond girl with the Raikage.

Sarutobi sighed as he expected Naruto to be a bit more respectful but he said, "Naruto, this is the Sandaime Raikage, and this is Samui. Come sit, I need to tell you something that you will probably not like very much.

Naruto nodded as he bowed to the Raikage as the Raikage nodded his head and sat down.

"This is the "Second Red Death"? Looks like a shrimp to me." The Raikage's gruff voice said as he looked at Naruto.

"I assure you I am not what you see Raikage-sama" Naruto replied calmly, seeing as he knew the Raikage was judging him based on his looks. He hated people like that with a passion, but kept it to himself.

"Naruto, The Raikage and I have decided our negotiations would be insignificant without some sort of lock, and we have decided on a marriage between both villages to strengthen our treaty. Samui here has been personally chosen by the Raikage and I chose you." Sarutobi said as he looked at Naruto for any physical reaction.

Naruto looked impassive but screamed "_WHAT THE __**BLEEP **__IN THE __**BLEEP **__WAS THE OLD MAN __**BLEEP**_ _THINKING, THAT OLD SENILE __**BLEEP**__!?" _in his mind.

"Hokage-sama, you do realize my predicament here, right?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi knew what he meant. Naruto wanted to date Satsuki, and here he was, forcing him in a marriage he did not even want to do, although that girl is stunning.

"Naruto, due to certain circumstances, you are permitted into the CRA, which will allow you to marry multiple women. However, 3 is required before you are 18, so I have thought of you when the Raikage proposed this." Sarutobi replied as Naruto sighed and nodded his head in defeat.

"Is that all, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked

"Can you show Samui around the village, and get to at least know her better Naruto, this will not be as bad as you think it will be" Sarutobi requested as Naruto glared at the Hokage, signaling to talk later. Sarutobi sighed and nodded, dismissing them to talk privately with the Raikage.

"Well um, let me show you around Samui-san" Samui nodded as they started going around the village. Naruto took hours to show her every major place in Konoha and showed her the last place that he wanted her to see.

"Well, this spot is usually where I just lay down and relax. I watch the stars all the time and it calms me so." Naruto said as he laid down on the fourth's head. Samui sat next to him and no one spoke for a while.

"I'm sorry for all of this, I didn't want to do this either but we just need to tolerate it, it's for the benefits of both of our villages so." Samui quietly said as Naruto slowly nodded.

"I have a girl I like, and I don't want to break her heart saying she needs to share in order to date me, no girl should be with a man like that." Naruto replied as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I was planning on telling her after I take you back to the hotel so let's get going then and I'll get it over with." Naruto mumbled as Samui and Naruto went back to the village to go to the hotel.

Naruto dropped her off, saying goodnight as he started his nervous trek to the Uchiha compound. Naruto approached the compound and asked the guards if he can pass through to meet Satsuki and they went inside and got their approval. He went to Satsuki's family's house and knocked on the door.

"Coming" A voice was heard as the door opened and Satsuki's mom, Mikoto smiled and motioned him to come on in.

"Hey there Naru-chan, how was your day?" Mikoto asked.

"Good. Is Satsuki home?" Naruto asked as Mikoto nodded

"Up in her room, you know where it is" Mikoto replied as Naruto nodded his head and went up the staircase to Satsuki's room. Naruto knocked on her door.

"Come in" Satsuki's voice heard and he gulped and walked into her room.

"Hey Satsuki, can we talk?" Naruto asked as he went inside her room.

"Sure" Satsuki replied as she sat down on her bed.

Naruto sat down next to her and said, "I have to tell you something really important, and this may affect our friendship…" Naruto stammered.

"What?", Satsuki asked as she started to fidget in fear that she did something wrong to him.

"JIji forced me into a marriage contract with a girl from Kumo… and I am forced into the clan restoration act..." Naruto said quietly

Satsuki's eyes widened, then started to fill up with tears.

"Oh… I am guessing you wanted to say that to see how I would react?" Satsuki asked quietly as he nodded.

"I didn't want to do it because I have another girl in my heart" Naruto said as Satsuki sank.

"Oh…" Satsuki said as she looked down.

Naruto gently pushed her chin up and said, "Its you, Satsuki. You have been in my heart ever since we started playing together."

Satsuki's eyes widened as she hugged Naruto tightly, shocking Naruto.

"Aren't you angry that you have to share to be with me?" Naruto asked and Satsuki shook her head.

"Baka, I have liked you too long to care about that, because I know you will treat me equally" she whispered as she hugged him tighter.

Naruto started tearing up in joy as he hugged back and both just hugged and cuddled for a while.

*SNAP* *SNAP*

Clicks were heard as flashes appeared. Both became startled but broke apart and blushed as she saw her parents pointing a camera at them.

"Awww, aren't they so cuteeeee Fugaku?" Mikoto asked her husband.

"Yes they are dear. Naruto, I heard of your predicament as the Hokage called a meeting about it but if you ever hurt Satsuki, my fireball will go straight into your ass, do you hear me son?" Fugaku said as Naruto nodded vigorously. Naruto knew not to anger a parent, cuz even if your a S-ranked shinobi, a parent will still torture you slowly.

Naruto departed from the Uchiha compound after that, saying goodbye to the family as he went home to rest for the next day.

Naruto smiled as he looked up into the night sky, radiating happiness as he stared at the stars. He was in a relationship with his long time crush, and he whooped a guy who called him tomato. Although the marriage was still uncomfortable with him, he can tolerate it now due to his one love as of right now.

"_I hope you're up there, watching me from above, dad and mom" _Naruto thought

**ANDDD CUT! Sorry for a lack of action in this story, but I promise the Mizuki betrayal, and the genin exams will be next, I will be time skipping but for right now I just wanted to give some back story to how Naruto got engaged to Samui, and they will love each other, just not now. I however do need a character for the third member of his harem. Give me some suggestions down below plz, and I'll make sure to set up a list of whoever was said in the next chapter. Alright, I am tired and I am out, peace!**


End file.
